Master Will Burn
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: What happens to characters such as Axel, Roxas, leon and Seifer when Cloud gives in to Sephiroth? Akuroku, eventual lemons, rape, OOC, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know. I'm a bitch.

this will, eventually, be an AkuRoku fic. hopefully.

Axel: HOPEF--

Paine: shut it.

((Axel shuts it, pouting))

Paine: Warnings: this fic contains bondage, rape, abuse, cussing, yaoi, and lemons. continue at your own risk. while you read this, .luvrgrl and I will probably be squealing over some hot Gippalai goodness.

me: Disclaimer: disclaimed, beyotchez!!!

P.S. - i'm gonna try to write from the uke's pov this time! wish me luck!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Roxas POV)

_Where am I? What happened to me?_

I try to move, but I find that my arms and legs are chained to something. By the fluffiness of whatever it is that I am chained to, I'm guessing it's a bed. I try to pull my restraints off, but to no avail. I still as I hear footsteps. "Well, looks like our little blonde tart has finally woken up," coos a familiar yet unknown voice. Sora must have met him. Speaking of whom, how did I get separated from him again? Suddenly, the speaker steps into the light.

_Cloud_.

He smirks as I quiver at the sight of him. He is naked and fully erect. He climbs onto the bed, and I struggle to get away from him, out of my "prison", _anything_ so that he doesn't bring it any closer to me. In my panic, he detached my legs, using the chains to wrap my legs around him as he thrusts in violently, causing me to scream in pain.

OoOoO

(Elsewhere, Axel POV)

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!_

At the sound of the scream, my newly found heart nearly stops. _No, God, please, no!_ The scream sounded too much like my precious Roxas. _PLEASE tell me he's not in this hellhole,_ I wish, but I hear another scream, this time screaming for help. The voice is unmistakably Roxas'. Slumping to the ground in my cell, I weep for my best friend and secret love.

OoOoO

(Back to Roxas)

I scream as I feel him tearing apart my insides with his cock. "Please! Stop!" I beg him, but he ignores me, thrusting in harder. "Somebody. please help!" I scream, but my tormenter just laughs and slaps my face. His cock is slipping in easier, kind of like he lubricated it with someth-- oh, no. I glance down, and sure enough, when he withdraws to slam in again, I can see his cock covered in red liquid through my tears. "Mmm, so tight, Roxas. So glad I finally gave in to Master. You'll get to meet him soon, so soon, and--" Whatever he says, I don't hear, because I scream, feeling him pick up the pace of his thrusts and thrusting in even harder than ever. He wasn't supposed to be my first... My first was supposed to be--

He shouts as he thrusts into me one last time, his hot seed stinging my abused passage, causing me to scream in pain. "There, Roxie, now you're stretched out for Master Sephiroth." Stretched out enough? Wait, that means-- oh, no. Someone _bigger?_ Right after _CLOUD?_ Oh, shit... Cloud releases my legs from around his waist, and I try to kick him off, but he hits me hard, dazing me. When I am able to think clearly again, I feel someone behind me, with something big pressing into the crook of my back. The chains around my arms have been loosened, and I'm sitting in the person behind me's lap. "So good to see you, Roxas," a decidedly sinister voice purrs. I shiver, causing him to chuckle. "Cloud, go fetch our other guest." Oh, my God... There are other people here, too, being treated like me? "Which one, Mast-- I mean, Sephiroth?" "The one with the... _fiery_... temper." At this, Cloud's eyes brighten, and an evil smirk crosses his face.

I try to summon my Keyblades, but nothing happens. I stiffen, and the voice-- I mean, Master Sephiroth - chuckles. "You feel that extra band on your wrist, little one?" he asks, and then traces the mentioned band with long, pale fingers. "It keeps you from summoning your keyblades or using any magic." I feel the restraints around my arms loosen and I smile, hoping to escape, but Master Sephiroth tugs my arms back, turning them so that they encircle his neck. Long, silver hair comes into view, and the coldness and pure evil in his eyes causes me to shake a bit in fear. "Now then, pet, shall we get started?" I hear the door open, but I don't pay any attention as Master Sephiroth lifts up my hips then slams me down hard, impaling me on his hard cock, causing me to scream bloody murder.

"Roxas!" My eyes shoot open to see Axel chained up, Cloud holding onto him. He looks so weak... He is naturally very thin, but you could tell that he was kinda muscular. Now he looks as it someone's been starving him... I open my mouth to say something, but it is lost as I scream, Master Sephiroth lifting me back up and slamming me down again. He picks up a viscous rhythm, and when I stop screaming as much, I hear Cloud say mockingly, "Now, doesn't Roxas look like he's enjoying Master Sephiroth's long dick?" "Shut up!" Axel roars, but Cloud continues, "Look at how his back arches when Master Sephiroth slams all 11 inches into him, _Axel_. I bet you could never make him scream like that." _"I said SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" _Cloud screams in pain, and Master Sephiroth freezes. I open my tear-filled eyes to see Axel summon his chackram. "N-n-now, Axel," Master Sephiroth stutters out nervously as I glance around the room, looking for Cloud, "let's be reasonable here. I'm sure we can come to some kind of compro--" "The only compromise I'm making with you is this: I'll let you live, and in return, you set everyone here free, with the possible exception of Cloud, and you swear to never do this again. Oh, and no matter what, you'll be missing something _real_ soon, so if I were you, I'd remove myself from Roxas _right now._" Sephiroth nearly shoves me off, but me arms are still chained around his neck. He unlocks the chains, and I practically leap onto Axel - or, at least, I _try_ to leap onto Axel, but I'm too sore to really leap.

Axel catches me before I fall, and holds me to him, his other hand reaching out towards Sephiroth. "I want all of the keys to this shithole. Now." Sephiroth practically throws them at Axel, and I snicker. As Axel finds the right key, I spot Cloud lying on the ground, burned to a crisp. Smirking, Axel dismisses his chackram, unlocking the band around my wrist. He scoops me up into his arms and, grabbing an extra blanket from the corner, carries me out of the room. He walks until we enter a hallway with cells scattered on both sides. "Leon!" he calls. "Over here, Axel," comes the answering call. Axel carries me to a door, and sets me down gently, then stands and unlocks the door. A shaggy-haired brunette steps out. "Leon, can you please carry Roxas? We're bustin' everyone outta here."

Leon nods, then opens his mouth, but Axel beats him to it. "Yes, we'll get your gunblade." Leon opens his mouth once again. "And Seifer and his gunblade." Squall smiles at this, obviously satisfied. He carefully picks me up - I'm now wrapped in the blanket - and follows Axel down the hall, stopping at numerous doors to release the captives inside. Apparently, Cloud and Sephiroth swing both ways, as a girl with short black hair - I think she said here name was Yuffie or something - and a young woman named Tifa were both here, as well as Leon's girlfriend. We come to another door, and after Axel unlocks it, a blonde with a familiar scar walks out. I can only stare. Seifer seems-- wait. Seifer. Leon's girlf-- I mean, boyfriend Seifer?

Seifer looks different than I remember, though. He looks... well, he looks older than Leon. "Glad to see you're still at your natural age and not a kid again, Seifer," Leon says, smiling. "Yeah, well, I betcha I could kick your ass anyway." Leon blinks. "That made no sense." "I know." I roll my eyes, and Seifer looks at me for a few minutes. "_This_ is Sephiroth's new toy? He's just a kid!" "This is Roxas," Leon says softly. Seifer's eyes widen, and he looks at me before glancing at Axel and then back at me. What do these two know that I don't?

"Go to sleep, kid," Seifer orders, and I realize just how tired I am. Well, a little nap couldn't hurt...

OoOoOoOoO

Yawning, I sit up and look around. I'm in an unfamiliar room, with someone sitting in a chair next to my bed. I look closely, and I see that the person is-- "Axel!" Axel jerks awake, and looks around the room, then glances at me. "Roxas? You're awake!" "Of course I'm awake, you big dummy! I-"

I'm cut off as his lips cover mine and his tongue slips into my mouth. I eagerly return the kiss, and when we pull back, panting for breath, Axel says something stunning to me: "Roxas, I love you. I think I always loved you, but I was afraid to admit it because I thought I wasn't supposed to feel _anything_. I love you more than my life itself, and I'd gladly give up my newly-acquired heart just to make you happy." My eyes widen, and apparently he thinks he had said something wrong, as he looks away and mumbles something about being sorry. "I love you too, Axel!" I burst out, blushing brightly. He looks at me, a huge smile on his face, and he hugs me. "Roxas, do you mind if I just hold you for a while? I won't do anything, I just want to hold you for a while." "Of course you can, Axel."

We hold onto each other for the remainder of the day.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: ((cries)) so sad!!!

((wipes away tears))

me: well, what do you think? I might put in a second chapter if I get enough reviews (yes, it will most likely be a lemon), and I want to know what you guys think of this. well, I gotta go. laterz!


	2. Axel's Memories

me: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

((BIG breath))

me: H--

peter: what do you think you're doing?

me: editing a fic.

peter: ((annoyed face)) no, you're not. you haven't even started yet.

me: maybe i have and maybe i HAVEN'T.

peter: -.-' why do I even bother...

me: 'cuz you love me!

peter: OF COURSE I LOVE YOU!!!! I'M YOUR MUSE!!!!!

peter: ... why are you editing this fic? It's already doing pretty well.

me: because i want to.

peter: ((opens mouth))

me: don't ask.

peter: ((closes mouth))

me: thank you.

peter: She does NOT own the kingdom hearts franchise or ANYTHING like that... so DON'T SUE!!!!!!

me: ON with the fic!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Axel's POV)

_He looks so peaceful lying there... almost as if none of this had happened... _I think, sighing. _This was all my fault..._

_(flashback)_

"Now, Axel, Master Sephiroth is not going to be pleased when he finds out that his favorite slave almost melted his way out of his ...room." Cloud chastised the chained redhead.

"Why don't you fuckin' call it what it fuckin' IS - a CAGE!!!!!" Axel screamed back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Axel. Watch your language!" Cloud then slapped Axel hard, knocking him down. "If you do exactly what Master Sephiroth tells you to do, then he might let you eat today."

"I DON'T FUCKIN' CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You should, Axel," came the sinister voice. Axel turned to Sephiroth, a look of pure hatred upon his face. "I know your weakness..." At this, Axel paled.

"S-so? He doesn't really exist anymore, so ther--"

"Neither of you really existed to begin with, and yet your selfless act - sacrificing yourself to save Sora - allowed you to gain your own heart, and also gave you another chance at life. And isn't that wonderful? Now you won't disappear on me if I'm rough!" Sephiroth cackled evilly.

"I don't CARE!!!!!! Leave him ALONE!!!!" Axel screamed at his "Master", only to be slapped across the face so hard that it knocked him into the wall, which in turn caused him to fall to the ground, hitting his head hard enough to nearly knock him out. As he struggled to hold onto consciousness, he heard Master Sephiroth speak to Cloud.

"Here; put these on him before he wakes up again, Cloud." Axel heard what sounded like metal hitting metal, and Cloud spoke, "Master, where are you going?"

"To fetch our next new slave... I've always liked blondes..."

_No... Roxas..._ Axel thought, slipping into unconsciousness.

_Roxas... I'm so sorry..._

_(end flashback)_

I am snapped out of my memories as I hear the boy under me groan, most likely in pain. Yesterday I told him how I feel. Thank God he feels the same way - I don't know WHAT I'd do if he didn't...

I look up as the door opens. Leon's head pops in the room, looking at Roxas and then me. "So... what happened?"

I sigh. "I told him."

"And he rejected you?!?!"

"No! He feels the same... I'm just worried about him..."

Leon walks over and puts a hand on my back. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Axel. He's survived a lot, from what you've told me..."

"Yeah, but-"

"There you are, Squa-- I, mean, Leon!" Seifer exclaims, walking over and easily picking Leon up, slinging him over his shoulder as I look on in amusement. How Cloud and Sephiroth captured Seifer is beyond me... Probably ganged up on him. Leon and the two girls weren't expecting Cloud to give into Sephiroth, although the girls did fight back a bit... Of course, Cloud _did_ go after Leon first...

"Man, you guys don't even care if you have been sexually abused lately, do you?"

Seifer smirks. "Define 'sexually abused'."

"He means Cloud and Sephiroth, Seifer," came Leon's muffled voice from behind Seifer, "now could you please put me down? All the blood is rushing to my head..."

"I will as soon as we get to the bedroom, Squall," Seifer says, leaving the room. I roll my eyes, then start as I hear a sleepy voice.

"They really love each other, don't they?" I turn to Roxas, smiling gently.

"Yeah, they do."

"How did you meet them?"

"I met Leon one time when 'Master Sephiroth' decided to do a foursome. Our cells were across from each other, so we would talk. I met Seifer through Leon."

"They seemed to know how you felt the other day, when we were escaping."

I look away, probably blushing slightly - my cheeks feel kinda warm. I mean warmer than _usual,_ you idiot! Geez! "Yeah... Leon and I talked a lot about... well, about everything. Seifer was once Leon's rival...."

"What?!"

"...But that's his story to tell," I add quickly, "And you still aren't healed, and until we find a way to get potions or ethers, we're screwed, so you need to rest."

He grins slightly before yawning. "Alright, Axel... Love you..."

"Love you too, Rox..."

OoOoO

(Axel's POV)

After waking Roxas up to eat lunch, I dragged a comfier chair over next to his bed, and then pulled a side table next to it, in easy reach of the bed. Tifa had made soup for us, and sent Yuffie out to get some bottled water. Considering that Leon had told me that Yuffie was a good thief, I had a pretty good idea of why Tifa chose her... Well, that, and I was watching Roxas, and Leon and Seifer were probably sleeping...

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get here?" At my strange look, Roxas continued, "I mean, how did you come back? I saw you dissappear with my own-- okay, with Sora's eyes. But _still."_

"I don't really understand it myself, Roxas. Sephiroth said that it had something to do with me sacrificing myself for Sora, or something." I shrugged. "I dunno, really. I just know that I have a real heart now, and--"

"WHAT?! A HEART?!"

"Roxas, calm down, or TIfa will kill me! Here," I placed his hand over my chest, and then continued talking, "Feel that? That's a _real_ _heart!_ I bet you have one, too, Roxie!" I leaned over, and placed my ear against where his heart would be. After a few seconds, I grinned. "Yup. You got one too, Rox."

"I... do?"

"Yup."

"But-but _how?"_ At this, I shrugged again.

"I really don't know, Rox." Sitting on the bed, I leaned over him, "Of course, at the moment, I don't really care..."

He blushed slightly, but when I kissed him lightly, he responded, kissing me back shyly. When I pulled away, he blushed even more. "Pink looks good on you, Roxie." He blushed even brighter at this, and I laughed. "Go to sleep, Rox. You still need to heal."

"Mmkay..." Roxas turned over, and then jumped slightly when I started rubbing his back, but then relaxed. As I rubbed his back, I thought about how I even _met_ Sephiroth in the first place...

_(flashback)_

Axel groaned, rolling onto his side. _What the hell happened?_ He weakly pushed himself off of the ground, almost collapsing again from the effort. _Last thing I remember... oh, yeah... I was talking to Sora, and then... I faded away...? But, then... what the hell am I doing... _alive?!?!?! _ I shouldn't even _exist_ anymore! This is so confusing..._ Axel suddenly noticed a shadow looming over him.

"My, my my," a sinister voice cooed, "What a lovely little redhead..." He pulled out a long-ass sword ((A/N: that's what I like to call it; my sister burst out laughing the first time I called it that around her. Oh, hi, sis! Sorry... back to the fic...)) out of nowhere, but before Axel could do anything, he was hit with the broad side of the sword, effectively knocking him out...

When he came to, he was chained up, and when he looked around, he discovered that he was in someone's bedroom, and the thing that he was chained to... was a bed. _Oh, shit..._ He weakly glanced up to see a man with long, silver hair ((A/N: oh, and I'm sorry to interrupt again, but I just wanted to tell you guys - in my story, Sephiroth can... i dunno.. retract?... his wing, so... yeah... Sorry to bother you!))

standing over him, an evil smirk on his face. Standing next to - and slightly behind - was a blonde with spikey hair. _He kinda reminds me of Roxas... Wait... they're both naked... Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!!_

"Looks like your new pet is awake, Master Sephiroth..." the blonde said snidely.

"And just in time, too, Cloud," said the man the blonde had called "Master Sephiroth". "I was starting to get impatient... Well, I guess I'll just have to punish him a bit then..." He took two steps and then loosened Axel's chains. The blonde - _Cloud, I guess_ - stuck a needle in Axel's arm, causing him to feel even weaker. Sephiroth then unlocked the chains, and sat on the bed, pulling Axel so that he was leaning over him, his head near the silver haired man's groin. "Suck." Axel's eyes grew wide, and Sephiroth slapped his face hard. "Do it. Now." When Axel still refused, he frowned, and then smirked, roughtly shoving Axel off of him and back into Cloud. Sephiroth then got onto his knees and grabbed Axel's hips and pulled him back, his nails digging into Axel's skin, causing him to yelp in pain. "Now, now, Axel," he began, "You were the one who refused lube." _How the hell did he know my name?!_ "So now, you'll just have to do without..." Axel screamed as Sephiroth roughly yanked him back, his stiff length savagely tearing Axel's inner walls. Sephiroth moaned at the tightness, and began pumping in and out roughly, causing Axel extreme pain with every movement. Axel shrieked in pain and surpris ewhen a hand roughly slapped his right buttock. ((A/N: love that word! so funny!)) "Cloud, would you like some pleasure, too?" Sephiroth grunted out as he continued to pound into Axel.

"Oh, yes, Master, please!"

"Very well. Axel, open your mouth." When Cloud climbed onto the bed only to find Axel's mouth clamped tightly shut. Sephiroth slapped Axel's butt at the same time he thrust in extremely hard, causing Axel to scream in pain, which gave Cloud the opportunity he needed. Grabbing the redhead's hair, he thrust into Axel's warm cavern. "Axel, if you bite him, you will not be fed for a month. Do you understand?" Receiving a whimper in reply, he withdrew completely and waited. After a few minutes, despite the fact that his jaw was killing him from having Cloud pound into his unwilling mouth so hard, Axel relaxed, thinking that Sephiroth was done. Unfortunately, as soon as Sephiroth saw Axel relax, he thrust in as hard as he could. Axel screamed around Cloud's cock, who moaned, the vibrations Axel's screaming was causing driving him over the edge. Pulling Axel's head back, Cloud then slammed as far in as possible, while shoving Axel's face into his groin as hard as possible. The result - causing Axel to unwillingly deep-throat him, and Cloud came with a shout, holding Axel's head to his groin tightly. Axel had tears in his eyes, but his new master continued to thrust in and out of his bleeding hole faster and faster, harder and harder, each thrust pushing Axel into Cloud more. "Swallow it, Axel. Now." Axel forced himself to swallow, tears streaming down his face. Sephiroth thrusted in a few more times and then, digging his nails painfully into Axel's hips, pulled Axel back, thrusting his engorged cock into Axel at the same time, holding him there as he came deep in his new slave's ass. When he finally withdrew from the tight heat, Axel collaped from exhaustion.

_(end flashback)_

Axel had tears in his eyes, and he forced himself to stop thinking about that, choosing instead to think about Roxas instead. Smiling softly, he drifted off to sleep...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Original A/N (edited slightly): so sorry that there was no lemon! maybe next chapter. I cried when writing the Axel rape scene. It was hard, especially since I was kinda afraid that I might repeat some of the same things I did to Roxas, because I don't have it opened right now. bye!

oh, yeah, I almost forgot - this will NOT be a two-shot. (though you probably already figured that out from the "next chapter" comment...) I WILL continue this soon, so long as I get enough reviews...

Peter: you used the "f" word a few times...

me: i know, i know... and I'm sorry, it's just that I wanted Axel to be really mad, and I can imagine him using that if he got really angry...

((NEW, SHINY a/n))

me: yay! another chapter edited! you probably won't really notice any differences until later chapters, however.

Peter: you widin't edit me out! THANK GOD!

me: and i'm beginning to regret that...

Peter: wha?!

me: welp, until next time!

Peter: bye!


	3. Leon's Story

Master Will Burn: Chapter 3 - Leon's Story

Dates written: November 16, 2006;

SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, AS WELL AS RAPE

(I do not count rape scenes as lemons, 'kay?)

---

Peter: hi, everyone! guess what! effie's 16th birthday is in 13 days! Woo-hoo!

Zexion: ((raises visible eyebrow)) and what are _you_ so excited about?

Peter: she promised me that she would write at least one story on her birthday or to be posted on her birthday! Wait... this might be it... crud...

((Demyx and ff-kh-luvrgrl walk in, arms loaded with candy. ff-kh-luvrgrl spots Zexion and Peter hovering over the laptop))

me: HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!

((Peter and Zexion freeze))

Peter: uh-oh...

Peter: ((quickly)) ff-kh-luvrgrl does not own Kingdom Hearts! don't sue!

Zexion: ((also quickly)) on with the fic!

((in background, readers can see Demyx rolling on ground, laughing uncontrollably. his candy has mysteriously disappeared.))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Leon POV)

"Nngh! Seifer!" I cry out as I come, my lover soon following, then collapsing on me from exhaustion.

"Love you, Squall," he whispers, kissing me gently.

"Love you, too," I reply, snuggling into him after he uses a towel he had wisely stashed right next to the bed to clean me off. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him. If there was one good thing that came out of Cloud giving in to Sephiroth, it was that I was reunited with my true love, Seifer. Plus, he was put back to his natural age (a year older than me), so he wasn't jailbait! (Somehow, he had de-aged 10 years, and had to go through most of puberty again... poor Seifer...

No, poor _me_... I was so sad; for the first three or four years living in Traverse Town (including both of our birthdays every year), I cried myself to sleep every night, because I knew that he had died, and I couldn't save him. Then, after a few months living with Master Sephiroth, during one of the rare times he's gone (he always lets us mingle while he's gone), I see a familiar blond with a familiar scar! Needless to say, I jumped on him and started crying right away. Seifer freaked out. At first, he didn't know who the hell had jumped on him, and he thought that I was attacking him. (He had turned away before I jumped on him) When he got a good look at my face, his jaw dropped, and he just stared at me for a minute, then kissed me full on the lips. This of course, got him a beating from Cloud, but he said it was worth it. Luckily, our cells were right next to each other, so we talked all the time, catching up with each other - it _had_ been 10 years, after all! that's over a third of our lives so far! - until one day when Master Sephiroth came down to the cells personally, and caught Seifer telling me he loved me. After that, Seifer was moved to a different hallway, and I rarely saw him. As for me, I got a punishment, too...

_(flashback)_

Leon was dragged roughly from his cell, his arm throbbing from the pressure Master Sephiroth was putting on it from holding it so tight.

"Leave him alone, you bastard! _I_ was the one talking! He didn't do anything!" Seifer kept screaming at Master Sephiroth to let Leon be, but Master Sephiroth just ignored him, tightening his grip on Leon's arm. When they reached his room, Master Sephiroth flung Leon onto the bed, climbing on top of him and ripping off Leon's clothes as well as his own.

"This will teach you never to fall in love with anyone here, _Leon._" He thrust into Leon viciously, causing Leon to shriek in pain as Sephiroth tore his inner walls apart. He started thrusting in and out at a violent pace, not slowing for anything, no matter how much Leon begged him to. Instead, he just smacked Leon and sped up, causing Leon to sob from what was happening to him, and why. _I can't believe this is happening - and just because Seifer was telling me that he loved me! This is all my fault... And not only is this happening to me, but he's probably going to punish Seifer, too..._

Leon was pulled out of his thoughts when Master Sephiroth held him in place as he came with a low grunt. "Now... Leon... you will... return to... your beloved... Seifer... for... the night... so he can... take care... of you, but then... you will never be allowed to... see him again... understand?" He said, panting. Leon nodded, and he called Cloud in, telling him to dump Leon in with Seifer. When they got to Seifer's new cell, Cloud opened the door and unceremoniously dropped Leon onto the floor, causing him to cry out in pain. Seifer nearly strangled Cloud, but refrained from doing so, worried that it might end up hurting Leon. When Cloud left, Seifer gently gathered Leon up in his arms and carried him to his bed, where he placed him down gently.

"I'm so sorry, Squall..." Seifer whispered.

"It's Leon," he answered automatically. When Seifer looked at him quizzically, the tried to explain. "Umm, when I left Hollow Bastion... I insisted that everyone call me 'Leon' instead of 'Squall'. Yuffie would always call me 'Squall' just to annoy me anyways, so it was an automatic response. Sorry."

Seifer chuckled, stroking Leon's cheek gently. "It's okay, Squ-- Leon. You know, when the Heartless attacked our world, Raijin, Fujin, and I were all sent to this other world, Twilight Town, and-"

"Yes, I know, you already told me this," Leon interrupted, slightly confused. _Why is he acting like he hasn't told me this before?_

Seifer shook his head, and then continued, "Let me finish. When we arrived in Twilight Town, we were all mortified to find that we had de-aged about 10 years; I was 7-almost-8 again! Fujin started calling herself Fuu, and reverted back to only speaking - well, technically yelling, kinda - in one-word sentences again, and Raijin became Rai, although he didn't seem to become much dumber... of course, Raijin wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box to begin with..." At the last statement, Leon chuckled weakly, causing Seifer to grin as well.

"Wait... If that were true, then shouldn't you be, umm, 17 or 18 right now?" Leon asked, still confused.

"I don't really know _what_ he did, but before I fell unconscious when Sephiroth was trying to capture me, I _was_ 17. Somehow, when I woke up, I was 27! I don't know what happened to Rai or Fuu..."

_(end flashback)_

After that, we talked a little more, but then I fell asleep. Hey! I was exhausted! You would be too if you had to go through what I had! Especially if you had had as little food as I had.

Anyways, I'm glad Axel found Roxas. I still can't believe he would let Axel _watch_ him rape Roxas. I mean, Seifer nearly killed Sephiroth the next time he saw him, and the only way they kept him docile afterwards was by threatening to hurt me! Axel has a _worse_ temper than Seifer, as unlikely as it seems. Luckily, that mistake saved Roxas - and the rest of us, most likely - from being hurt by those two bastards anymore...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: weeeeelllllll? how did you like it?

Peter: it sure took a hell of a long time to _finish..._

me: (glares) shut up, you idiot.

Peter: make me.

((i jump on Peter, and the two of us start fighting))

Zexy: ((sighs)) please read and review, or else she might not continue.

Demyx: and when are you gonna update "The boy Next Door"?

((Peter and I have stopped fighting, and bruises are appearing in numerous places))

me: later.

Demyx: but--

me: ((pissed off)) shut it. NOW.


	4. Chapter 4

Mater Will Burn, chapter 4

author: ff-kh-luvrgrl

dates written: November 27, 2006

November 29, 2006

November 30, 2006

Me: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!

Peter: not again...

me: ((giggles)) yup... btw, i will be having random characters showing up in my author's notes for a while

Leon: Is that why I'm here?

me: yup!

Squall: Isn't he the same person as me?

me: yup! ^_^ when i decided to have the two of you pop in here to visit, i had totally forgotten that you were even _in_ this story! i just did it to screw things up!

Seifer: ((thoroughly confused)) but then... WHICH ONE AM I IN LOVE WITH?!?!?!?!

Leon and Squall: ME!!!!!

((the two glare at each other))

Paine: ((hits the two on the head)) quit it. you two are acting like children.

Peter: since you're writing this, does this mean that you'll post chapter 3 _before_ your birthday?

me: nope! i'll be posting chapters 3 and 4 of Master Will Burn, along with a new AkuRoku oneshot.

Zexion: ff-kh-luvrgrl is a FAN of Kingdom Hearts. So, OBVIOUSLY, she doesn't own them. No duh.

me: ((giggles))

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Axel POV)

I walked back into Roxas' bedroom, wiping my hands dry on my pants.

"You know, there _are_ towels in there..."

I jumped, startled, and Roxas laughed. "Sorry, Axel. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Anyways, I'm cooking breakfast today. You want anything?"

"Do my choices include things that _aren't_ burned to a crisp?" I glared at him. "Okay, okay... how about pancakes? I'm starved!"

"Plateful of pancakes, coming right up!"

OoOoO

"Mmmmmm... Fank you, Aggsel!" Roxas exclaimed through a mouthful of pancake. Tifa raised an eyebrow, then looked over at her best friend, Yuffie, who was currently chewing with her mouth open, and just shook her head, going back to her meal.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Roxie. It isn't polite," Axel ordered.

"Twah un mack meh."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Ya wanna try me?"

Roxas immediately shut up, concentrating on eating.

OoOoO

_Yawn_

"Bedtime, Roxie."

"But I'm not tired!"

"Suuuuuuuuure. And _that's_ why you yawned, right? Because you're not tired? C'mon. I'll rub your back." Axel scooped Roxas up in his arms bridal-style and carried him to his room.

"'Have fun, you two!" Seifer teased. Leon elbowed him in the side.

OoOoO

_Finally,_ Roxas was asleep. Axel was nearly ready to collapse himself, and the pillow next to Roxas looked _so_ inviting. _Surely_ it couldn't hurt to lay his head down for just a minute...

OoOoOoO

(Axel POV)

Wow... what a wake-up...

I had been dreaming about setting Vexen's hair on fire or something, and then suddenly I feel pressure on my lips. I opened my eyes to find Roxas straddling me, grinning. Of course, since this was Roxas, I was immediately horny. Not even caring if this was a dream or not, I yanked Roxas back down for another kiss, causing him to squeak in surprise.

OoOoOoOoO

(Roxas POV)

Yawning, I stretched. I was _finally_ feeling okay! I looked over. Axel was asleep, snoring lightly. Suddenly, I got the _best_ evil idea ever. Smirking slightly, I gently turned Axel onto his back and then straddled him, being sure to not wake him up yet. When I got on top of him, I felt a small flash of fear, but I told myself it was just Axel, and that I was safe now. Taking a deep breath, I leaned down and kissed Axel.

I don't quite know exactly _what_ I was expecting, but I can tell you what I _wasn't_ suspecting. I sure as hell _wasn't_ suspecting him to grab me and yank me down for another kiss. Oh, shit... he's horny...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: sorry it's so short, but I wanted to finish it. I'm _so_ tired, it's after 2:30 am, and my birthday was exhausting! I promise I'll try to work a lemon into the next chapter for you wonderful people, but I won't update until I get more reviews!

p.s. - roxas' lines were "Thank you Axel" and "Try and make me." They were funky because he was speaking with his mouth full.


	5. Chapter 5 LEMON

SHIT!!!!!!!!

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry, everyone. I fell asleep and didn't wake early enough to update. Please forgive me!!

In apology, I will post another chapter, and this one _will_ have a lemon!! Promise!

Peter: That's what you promised the _last_ few cha--

me: SHUT IT!!!!!!

Zexion: the lovely and beautiful ff-kh-luvrgrl does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in any way, shape, or form, excluding the fact that some are her muses.

me: ((blushes))

peter: ((growls at Zexion))

Demyx: oh, and please review! And if you do, can you _please_ ask her to update _The Boy Next Door_? PLEASE?!?!

Axel: FINALLY!!! I'M GETTIN' SOME ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!

me: really?

Axel: huh? but you said--

me: I never said that it would be an AkuRoku lemon.

Axel: but...

Roxas: luckily for you, it _is._

Axel: YAYYYYY!!!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Axel's POV)

Roxas' squeak woke me up fully, and I pulled away from him immediately, eyes wide.

"Oh, shit, Rox, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, even if I _was_ still half-asleep. Shit. I'm so sorry, Roxas, really, I'm so sor--" I was cut off by Roxas' lips pressing against his. Taking this as a sign that he forgave me, I slowly trailed my tongue over his bottom lip. When he gasped, I plunged my tongue in. He seemed surprised at this, but quickly responded, kissing back as best he could. Our tongues dueled for a while, but he finally gave in to me. After a few minutes, I pulled away, causing him to whine.

"Rox, I don't think you're ready, and if we keep doing this much longer, I'm gonna have a hard time controlling myself." Roxas seemed to think on this for a minute, then grabbed my shirt and pulled me back down, reconnecting our lips briefly. When he pulled away, he said, "Then don't. I'm ready, Axel." When I started to protest, he added, "AND I want this, okay? You aren't forcing me to do this, Axel. I want to do this."

I nodded, and pulled him back down for another kiss. While he was preoccupied, I flipped us over, and then pulled away. For a minute, he looked confused as to why he was under me, but then he blushed. "You sure you want this, Rox?" I asked my soon-to-be-lover. When he nodded, I gently kissed his lips, then attacked his neck, nipping and kissing it until he was moaning audibly. By this time I had already removed his shirt, and his pants were about to become history. I slowly made my way down his chest, nipping and kissing the entire way - pausing for a moment only to lick each of his nipples - until I reached the waistband of his borrowed sweatpants. I looked up, and, when he nodded for me to continue, I pulled them down along with his boxers, causing him to gasp from the cold air hitting him. I smirked; I could _easily_ change _that._ I slowly, teasingly ran my tongue up the length of his manhood. Then, I ran my tongue over his head, dipping it into the slit at the top before briefly kissing it.

"Don't... tease... dammit..." Roxas managed to get out between moans. "Language, Roxie," I teasingly chastised before slowly engulfing his length in my mouth, causing him to moan my name quite lustfully. I began to bob my head up and down at a slow pace, refusing to speed up until he grabbed my hair in both hands and _forced_ me to go faster. Well, at least he _tried_ to force me. I was willing to go faster, I just wanted a reaction like that. Slowly speeding up, I kept him from thrusting into my mouth by placing a firm hand on his hip, and then I started to fondle his balls with the other hand. The combination of these two pleasures didn't take long to push him over the edge, screaming my name as he came. I made sure to swallow all of it, and he blushed.

Suddenly, I realized something, and climbed off of him. Thankfully, I was still dressed. Pulling a blanket over him, I stood up and turned around. I walked to the door and turned around. Shocked at the lost, hurt expression on Roxas' face, I stuttered out what I had been about to say anyway. "D-don't cry, Rox, I-I'll be right back! I promise! I just have to get s-something, o-okay?" At his nod, I left the room, making sure to close the door behind me.

When I arrived at my destination, there were moans issuing from behind the closed door already, but they only sounded like on person's so far, so I probably wouldn't be hurt. Knocking on the door, I called, "Seifer! I need something!" After a short pause and a protesting whimper, I heard him respond.

"And what makes you so sure that I have whatever the hell it is that you need?"

"Because I do, and I'm not gonna yell it out for everyone to hear!" I heard some cussing, and in a few seconds, a shirtless Seifer appeared at the door, glaring.

"Now, what do you want?"

"Do you have any extra lube?" I asked quietly, and he grinned teasingly.

"Sure. Just a sec." He closed the door, and I could hear some muffled voices, but I didn't care to pay attention to what they were saying. After a minute or two, Seifer opened the door again and handed me a brand new tube. "Here ya go. Have fun!"

"Thanks, and I will." I replied, grinning. I walked away as he shut the door, lock clicking into place. I arrived back at Roxas' and my room shortly, and I opened the door and walked in, closing it after me. I started to walk over to Roxas, but stopped, instead turning around and locking the door. Turning back around, I met Roxas' questioning look. "I didn't have any lube," I explained, and he blushed.

"I hope you didn't interrupt them, Axel," he stated, and I just suppressed a smirk, walking over and placing the lube on the nightstand. As soon as I had done so, Roxas attacked me, pulling me down and kissing me. He pulled away to rip my shirt off, and then started on my fly, but I caught his hands.

"Uh-uh," I said, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him, "_I'm_ top." He pouted, and I just laughed and kissed his forehead. It may have been hard for me to resist that face in the past, but this was one thing I was _not_ going to give in on. I let go of his hands, and he slowly removed my pants, eyes widening at the sight before him. _This_ is what I was scared of. I was almost as long as Sephiroth, and a little bit thicker. "Rox, if you don't want to do this, just-"

"I do," he interrupted, looking me in the eyes meaningfully, if somewhat scared. I understood why he was scared. Sephiroth hadn't exactly been gentle with him, and hadn't used any lube besides Roxas' blood. I nuzzled his cheek, trying to help him understand that I was _me_, and not Sephiroth, and that I wasn't going to hurt him any more than I had to.

"Don't worry, Roxas, I'll do my bast to be gentle, but there _will_ be some pain." He nodded in understanding, and I removed my pants completely. Grabbing the lube, I squeezed some onto my first three fingers, hoping it would be enough. I spread his legs apart gently and slowly inserted the first finger, causing him to whimper. "It's ok, ROx, It'll get better," I said, and he replied, "I know. Now hurry up. I want _you_, okay?" I nodded and slowly began to withdraw my finger, then pushed it back in. I repeated this until he was mewling quietly, and then I added another finger. I stopped thrusting for a little while, and then had experimentally scissored me fingers. Roxas moaned quietly, and when I curled them, he arched his back, a loud moan erupting from his mouth. After I inserted the third finger, I began thrusting them in and out again, hoping to prep him enough so that I would cause as little pain as possible. When I was satisfied that he was ready enough, I picked up the tube again, only to have it snatched from my hand seconds later. I looked up at Roxas in surprise, and he blushed. "Can-can I do it?" he asked nervously, blushing even more. At my nod, he squeezed some onto his hand and then, placing the tube aside, he rubbed his hands together, effectively spreading the lube all over both of his hands. He then grabbed my long length, causing me to groan, and started pumping slowly. It was pure torture.

After a minute, I had to pull his hands off and take a moment to regain control. When I was ready, I positioned myself over him, my head against his tight hole. I looked up, and when he nodded, I thrust in hard, quickly getting in more than halfway, causing him to shout. I kissed him in apology, trying not to move, but he forced himself to thrust up, burying more of me in him, causing him to wince slightly. I was almost fully in him now, and held his hips in place to ensure that neither of us moved. After a little while, he muttered, "Move," to which I complied with happily. Withdrawing until just my head was still in him, I thrust back in, then slowly pulled back out before thrusting in again. I continued doing this until he moaned for me to go faster, which I did immediately. Soon, his moans were coming almost non-stop, and I was thrusting in harder and harder, until I hit that spot, causing him to scream. Smirking, I hit the spot over and over until he screamed my name, coming all over both of us. As he tightened around me, I thrust three more times and came, shouting his name, before collapsing on top of him, exhausted.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: Well, how did you wonderful people like it?

((Axel is running around the room, screaming in joy until Paine hits him with the broad side of her sword, knocking him out))

Axel: .

me: thank you, Paine.

Paine; my pleasure.

me: ((turns to readers)) now, i nee some input. should I have other Organization members come back as well or not? please review - the button down there needs you to!

Peter: well, see yas next time!

Riku and demyx: ((waves)) bye!

((zexy and Paine wave too))

me: laterz!


	6. Chapter 6

me: W00T! I'm finally updating Master Will Burn!

It's official: there will be two more Orgy members returning WITH their hearts (yay!)

ALSO, it's possible i'll have some more villains (Muah-ha-haaa!)

ALSO ALSO, i've decided... Axel only has one more day to live!

Axel: WTF?!?!?!

me: jk! i've decided who's coming back. you inferior beings will find out soon. ALL HAIL ME!!!!!

...sorry, just went a lil psycho. BUT THAT'S OKAY FOR ME!!!!!! ((Steve Martin ROCKS!))

RIku: O.o' Whatever. just get on with the story already...

Paine: i am so damn tired of having to say this. IT'S FANFICTION, IMBECILES!!!!!

Peter: ((muffles laughs with hand))

me: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Master Will Burn

Chapter 6

Sephy POV

_I WILL have my slaves back... no matter what. However, at the moment, I have other problems to attend to... such as, my influence on Cloud is waning. I believe he is starting to revert to his normal state... for the first time in over a year. I may have to drug him again, like I did at the beginning. This does not bode well. It might be awhile before I am able to have him completely under my control again._

Sephiroth smirked. Although it had been hard to get Cloud to turn against Leon, Cloud _himself_ had decided to... get rid of Aerith. That girl was just so damn _annoying..._ She was so damn perfect - and you could tell she knew it, too - you just wanted to rip all her hair out, then punch her brains out.

Walking over to his weapons holder thing, Sephiroth checked to make sure Cloud's Buster Sword was securely locked away and the key safely hidden. After doing this, he took out his long-ass sword and started cleaning it. After all, he wouldn't be able to tell Cloud to clean it right now - he'd probably attack him. And _that_ would not be very good.

OoOoOoO

Cloud POV

_Oh, God... what have I done? I... I betrayed my friends... to that _monster._ I can't... Actually, I _can_ believe he would do that._ Cloud sighed, his shoulders sagging. _I'd better pretend to still be under Sephiroth's control somewhat, or else I'll never have _any_ chance of getting out of here... And I doubt anyone will want to help me. I'm going to have to come up with an escape plan and execute it all on my own. And I wont be able to use my sword... Sephiroth probably still has it locked up in his office-ish room._

Cloud leaned back, closing his eyes tightly to prevent a single tear from escaping. _Leon... Tifa... Yuffie... I'm so sorry. I'm especially sorry to you, Leon, because of... well, because of Seifer. although I'm happy that it not only restored him to his natural age, but also allowed you two to reunite with each other. I just wish you all could forgive me._ Cloud's head shot up and he hurriedly wiped the tears on his face, putting on a slightly confused face as he heard footsteps arriving.

OoOoOoO

Sephiroth POV

_Hmm... it seems as though he's NOT quite as far out of my control as I had thought. This is good... not only does it mean that I won't have to drug him very much, but also that it won't take as long to get my slaves back. _Sephiroth chuckled evilly to himself. _Wonderful..._

OoOoOoO

Elsewhere, unknown's POV

**groan**

I wearily push myself onto my side, then gasp in surprise.

_How the hell am I alive?_

My breath is fast and erratic, and I instinctively place my hand against my chest.

_What the-- Is that... a heartbeat? Yes it is! I have a heart! Oh, God, thank you!_

I feel something roll down my cheek, and when I touch it with my hand, I realize that it's a tear.

_I wonder... if I'm alive, with a heart, then... could he be, too? He deserves it so much more than I do... God knows he's hyper enough without a heart, though... goofy musician..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

me: yay! I put that last comment about the unknown's lover (should they be lovers already?) just in case the hyper comment didn't make it clear who it was. The unknown is probably pretty out of character, but it's a fanfic, and he's extremely happy, not only about being alive again, but also about the fact that he now has a heart! Unless you know some of my favorite pairings, you'll probably have a pretty hard time figuring out who the unknown is...

r & r, please! I want 7 more reviews before I update!

p.s. - sorry about the long wait!

p.p.s. - yes, i really did dislike aerith when i first wrote this. she's still bloody annoying, but i think that sometime she can be pretty cool. she's still not as cool as tifa, though. or a sexy as Zack. (Zack... mmmm...) WHY THE HELL DID ZACK HAVE TO DIEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?! ((sobs))

((sniffs, wipes eyes)) and now, here's a note from my faithful beta, akurokulvr! (who also happens to be my baby sister!)

akurokulvr: I KNOW WHO IT IS!!! I KNOW WHO IT IS!!! I KNOW WHO IT IS!!!

me: alright, shaddup, you crazy twit.

akurokulvr: How come I always beta this story (and a lot of your others), but this is the first time i've gotten to say anything?

me: what about the time you said "you said 'damn you'...", and then i chased you out of the room with a paper-mache bazooka and a plastic knife?

akurokulvr: oh, yeah...

me: hey! let's go watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail until Dad wakes up and yells at us for being up so early! (it's about 3:30 am!)


	7. Chapter 7

ff-kh-luvrgrl: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ALL!

Riku: THIS IS A CRAPPY HOLIDAY! I DIDN'T EVEN GET A FULL FRICKIN' DAY TO RELAX!!!! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS STORY ABOUT, ANYWAYS?!

me: hush, riku, or i'll have a very sexy guy run you through with his sword.

Riku, Axel, and Peter: o.o

Paine: who?

Me: he's... (drumroll, please...)

((drum rolls across screen))

me: ((raises eyebrow)) okaaay...

Paine: hello?

me: ((snaps outta it)) oh, right! he is... A PERSON! ((loos over and sees someone else)) MURTAGH!

peter: huh?

me: ((rolls eyes)) from the _Inheritance_ series, by Christopher Paloni!

Murtagh: what the...

me: MURTAGHIE!!!!

Murtagh: O.O

Paine: ff-kh-luvrgrl does not own kingdom hearts, nor does she own any of the characters portrayed here. Don't sue--

Murtagh: Or I will shoot arrows through you and then run you through with my sword. And then I'll get Eragon and Saphira to come and blast your head off with some awesome-o magic.

me: ON WITH THE FIC!!!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Master will Burn

chapater 7

OoOoO

(Last Chappie's Unknown's POV)

"Uhng," I groan, slowly pushing myself to my feet. Looking down at myself, I blush slightly. Great. I'm nude. Oh, joy.

You know, I bet Demyx would _love_ to see me like this...

Hearing a whimper that sounds oddly familiar, I stumble toward where it came from.

OoOoO

(Cloud POV)

Great... Sephiroth left over an hour ago, and the drug is just now wearing off...

Hmm... my door is open a sliver... Muah ha haa...

Wait. Where did _that_ come from?! Ah, well.

Prying open the door, I squeeze myself through the opening, then curse as I realize _why_ Sephiroth is probably gone. To capture someone else. My guess is he'll go after someone who's not the braves person, and doesn't fight well. Then, if someone else is in love with the first person, he'll use the first to force the second to submit. Yeesh, my head is starting to hurt.

Ah, here's his office-like-place...room. Anyways, I need my swor-- ah, shit. Sephiroth's sword ((A/N: Long-ass sword!)) is gone. Yup, he's definitely going to fight someone. Unfortunately, _my_ sword is still locked up. I can pick the lock _now_ and worry about his reaction later, and potentially help whoever it is he's trying to get, or I can wait for later. _Or,_ I could get my sword and go try to find Leon and those guys... The last one is the most appealing, but I doubt they'd just forgive me. Sephiroth probably planned that out just in case. Damn him.

Now, to pick that lock...

OoOoO

(Unknown's POV)

No... It can't be... Demyx?

I start to limp towards him, but freeze as I see an all-too-familiar shadow.

Oh, God, please no...

Sephiroth. I hate that bully. I've _always_ hated him. Before I was Ansem the Wise's apprentice, he would torment me 24/7.

He grabs Demyx's - who is now fully conscious and terrified - arm, roughly hauling him to his feet. How can I get him away from Demyx? Demyx thrashes around, looking for help, and spots me. Hope springs onto his face, but I have no weapon. Sephiroth would gut me before I could get within 5 feet of him and Demyx, and I'd be no help whatsoever to Demyx then...

_Demyx, whatever you do, _PLEASE_ don't say my name..._

"Zexion! Help!"

Ohhhhh, shit...

Sephiroth's head snaps towards me, an evil sadistic grin appearing on his face.

Oh, hell...

OoOoO

(Leon POV)

Lost in thought, I don't realize Seifer has sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me until he nuzzles my neck. Jumping slightly, I jerk towards him. "What?"

"Just wonderin' what you're thinkin', Squall," he replies, raising an eyebrow. I sigh, turning back around and leaning against him. I expect him to demand an answer immediately, but I am once again surprised at how much Seifer has changed - not only since before the Heartless took over Radiant Gardens, but since I saw him again at Sephiroth's place. He seems content to wait until I'm ready to answer.

"It's about Cloud," I finally admit, and I feel him stiffen behind me, "I'm kinda confused as to why he attacked me in the first place, much less joined sides with Sephiroth. They're, like, mortal enemies, or something." For some reason, Seifer relaxes behind me. Was he worried that I was going to tell him Cloud and I had an affair or something while he was gone? Although, knowing Seifer, and knowing how jealous he can get, I wouldn't really be very surprised if he _had_ thought that...

"I dunno, Squall," he finally admits after a few minutes, "maybe Sephiroth was controlling him or something. It's happened to other people before." Hmm. I never thought of that.

OoOoO

(Cloud POV)

God... Where the hell _is_ he? Hey, isn't that guy - or, I mean, _wasn't_ that guy one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices? Waitaminute... that looks like... _Ienzo?!?!_

"Zexion!! Help!!"

Okay, maybe it's _not_ Ienzo...

Ienzo used to be a bookworm... but not in a bad way. He always knew all this random stuff. It actually came in handy sometimes. When we were really little, we used to play together (I was about two years older than him)

Oh, crap. Sephiroth saw the guy - Zexion? - and he's got that grin on...

I am _soooo_ glad Axel was too busy getting Roxas outta Sephiroth's to remember to grab his Chackram...

...which I also stole from Sephiroth's weapons...thingie...

"Duck!" I yell, and the guy immediately ducks as I throw one of the chackram, narrowly missing the blonde I've just now noticed for the first time. It cuts Sephiroth's arm, and he howls, mostly in anger rather than pain. A black portal appears in the Chackram's path, startling me. What the-?

That guy - umm, Zexion? - is a _nobody?!?!_ I thought that they were all-- oh, yeah. Axel (and Roxas) came back, so I guess it's possible that others came back, too...

ANYWAYS, Zexion grabbed the chackram that I had thrown, hurling it back towards me, with Sephiroth in its path. Hah. There's no way that-- OH, FUCK!!!!

SEPHIROTH JUST TELEPORTED BEHIND THE GUY!!!!

I was barely able to raise the Buster Sword (which was strange, because when Sepf first captured me, I had First Tsuragi, _not_ the Buster Sword) in time to keep the chackram from stabbing me. That would not have been pleasant. Not at all...

OoOoO

(later, Seifer POV)

I was reclining on the couch, Squall asleep on my chest, when I heard someone knocking on the door weakly. Gently sliding out from under Squall, I walked over to the door. Apparently, Axel had been walking by because he was coming up when I opened it.

If not for my quick reflexes, whoever it was who had been knocking would have collapsed onto the floor. As it is, I almost dropped him anyway, as he was holding an unconscious man up as well.

"Zexion?!" Axel exclaimed, rushing to pick up the unconscious man, who had just fallen onto the floor, the blonde having just dropped him. Squall, who had apparently woken up when Axel recognized his friend, was staring groggily over the back of the couch. When he looked closely at who I was holding, his eyes widened. Confused, I looked down.

I am still currently staring at the man in my arms. He is bloody and bruised, wounds all over his body. He also has quite unique hair - usually. At the moment, it is matted down, covered in dried blood. Turning him over so I can see his face, I notice that, not only is he who I thought - Cloud - but he's also still conscious.

What I find slightly strange is his eyes. I had grown accustomed to the blue eyes looking somewhat cloudy ((A/N: no pun intended)) and glazed. At the moment, they appear to be quite clear - and extremely in pain.

"Sephiroth.. blonde with mullet... couldn't help him... sword and chack... ram outside..." he managed to force out, even though it was quite obvious that it hurt him to talk. Damn, i think Squall rubbed off on me - I can't stand to see him in so much pain.

"Okay. Now, sleep," I command, pressing against the two pressure points on the back of his neck, forcing him to pass out.

"SEIFER!!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!" Squall yells, obviously scared for his friend's well-being.

"Relax! He's just asleep!"

OoOoO

(a few days later, Cloud POV)

Oww... my head... what happened?

Oh, yeah... Sephiroth kicked my and that guy, Zexion's, asses. Fortunately, I was able to get us out of there and somehow found Leon and the others without Sephiroth catching us.

I slowly open my eyes, and see a sleepy brunette with a scar on his face - Leon - and a grumpy-looking blonde with a scar the mirror image of Leon's - Seifer.

"Squall," Seifer says somewhat gently, nudging Leon. Strange - I remember Seifer always making fun of Leon and stuff. In fact, didn't they give each other their scars? "Squall! Wake up!"

"Wha?" came the half-awake voice, and I couldn't help but chuckle weakly, causing Seifer to raise an eyebrow at me. Wait... wasn't _he_ the one who answered the door? Which means he's the one who caught me... and more than likely the one who allowed me to come in... isn't this place where he used to live?

"CLOUD!!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" Oww... my ears... and my head... jeez, since when is Leon so _loud_?!

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Seifer says flatly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind..."

OoOoOoOoOoO

me: OKAY, that's enough for today! (took me two days to write this.)

murtagh: and how long did it take you to _edit_ this?

me: umm...

Paine: ((sighs)) please rev--

Peter: ((interrupting Paine)) REVIEW!!

Paine: ((glares))

Murtagh: review, and she's more likely to update. Flame, and Thorn and I will come and kill you... and I can get Eragon and Saphira to help, too...

me: i bet you can...

murtagh: huh?

me: never mind!!

p.s. - yes, i'm aware that i'm updating with only 5 reviews, when i said i wanted 7. so? i'm impatient!


	8. I'M BAAAAAAACK!

ff-kh-luvrgrl: mmkay, i KNOW you guys probably want to murder me, because i haven't updated in God-knows-how-long, but i've been busy. (actually, i'm STILL busy, but i decided to do it anyways.) I have school and a crapload of other things as well, but i need to continue this. anyways, my muses all got bored of waiting for me to write and left -

Peter: not me!

me: -and so i had to kidnap Zack from ff7 to do the disclaimer.

Peter: ((sad face))

Zack: ff-kh-luvrgrl does not own kingdom hearts or any of the characters mentioned in this fic. don't sue.

me: thank you! Peter, warning!

Peter: ((happy face)) WARNING! this fic contains yaoi, cussing, rape, psychotics, and various squeenix characters in pain.

me: on with the fic!

XxXxXxXxXxX

Master WIll Burn, chapter 8

XxXxXxX

Cloud muttered angrily, still confined to the bed. He had been stuck in the bed for _4 whole days!!!!_

It was all stupid Leon's fault. He refused to let him out of the bed until he was fully healed and rested, and since Leon had decided it, Seifer helped ensure that it happened. Stupid Seifer. The door opened, and Cloud looked up to see Tifa walk in with a tray with a plate of food and a glass of water on it. "Here's your lunch," she said, placing the tray of food on the nightstand next to his table. "And you better eat it _all_ today. If you do, I'll let you go talk to Zexion a little."

OoOoO

(Cloud POV)

I nodded, giving her a small smile. "Thanks, Teef." She flashed me a smile before leaving the room. Carefully pulling the tray a little closer, I began to eat, musing on what I would talk to him about. He had been allowed to come in here the other day, and we talked for a short while. Turns out, Zexion _is_ Ienzo...or at least, he was, before he became a Nobody. He's been confined to his bed like me, but he seems to be improving a lot. I heard he threw a book he was reading at Yuffie the other day, so I'm not worrying too much about him.

...well, not worrying about him physically. Apparently, that blonde guy was his lover at one point. Ouch. Tifa has been taking care of the two of us a lot. (She can be quite the mother hen when she feels like it.) She yelled at Axel the other day for falling asleep while he was supposed to be watching Ienz-- I mean, Zexion.

OoOoO

(Sephy's POV)

It seems I was wrong about Cloud. I should probably fortify my hideout/lair/wtf-ever ... Hmm. I think I'll have to do a little spring cleaning though first... No one I know can clean worth crap besides me, especially Cloud or any of the girls, try as they might... I can do this easily. The only problem is... _him._ My first captive. His own little dungeon/cell is the only cell fortified enough to hold him and the only cell i know no one else would find him. It is too far underground. I made sure that not even Cloud knew of its existence. I probably need to replace his reastraints, but for that, he must be held in another cell.

I will bring these three back and lock them up, then begin tonight... after I have moved _him_ to a secure cell. I'll also need new locks for my private study/office and my weapons holder.

OoOoO

(Unknown POV)

Vilg. Who the _hell_ was that guy? Why did he want m- us? Speaking of us, where are B-

"Oh, you're awake." My head snaps up to see the man who kidnapped us, smiling at me creepily. I watch him warily as he walks in. "I suppose I have time for a little fun before getting to work." A little fun? What does-- oh, God. No, please no!

OoOoO

(Sephy's POV)

The tallest of the three has already woken up. Hmm, what to do... I can't let him be getting any thoughts of escape. The blonde with the mullet seems to still be holding onto the hope that he will be rescued, and he only stops crying when unconscious. This one looks a bit tougher. How long will it take for this one to break? He seems the toughest of the three I just brought in. "Oh, you're awake." His gazed jerked to my face immediately, eye widening slightly. I have enough time to do what I need to do as well as play with this one. An evil smile spreading across my face, I continue. "I suppose I have time for a little fun before getting to work." Confusion flicks across his face for a moment before realization dawns. As I near him, he starts thrashing, trying vainly to break out of his restraints. Smirking, I cast a sleep spell. His body falls limp immediately. Undoing his restraints, I cuff his wrists together before doing the same to his ankles. Tossing him over my shoulder, I exit his cell and take him to the bedroom that I use only for this.

I unceremoniously drop him onto the bed, then remove the cuffs on his wrists, replacing them with shackles connected to the headboard. Seeing the effects of the sleep spell begin to wear off, I quickly remove the ankle cuffs and replace them with shackles that are linked to the footboard by chains. Finishing, I pick up both pairs of cuffs and put them on the dresser on the other side of the room, closing and locking the door before turning back to the blonde. Oh, this should be fun...

OoOoO

(Sephy's 1st captive POV)

What's going on? Hmm, I'm in a new room. It's not completely enclosed, and it's warmer and dryer than my other one. The chains on my shackles are a lot longer. OHMYGOD! I have a _pillow!_ Seph musta forgotten to take it out. Yes!

...who is that screaming?

...I'm so tired...

OoOoO

(Sephy's POV)

((A/N: WARNING! RAPE SCENE!!!))

The blonde had tried to struggle, but being all chained up didn't exactly help him. Securing his legs around my waist I easily removed the shackles on his ankles.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!" he yelled, and I slapped him across the face hard enough to draw blood.

"I am your master now. You will do whatever I want you to do, and if you do not, you will either not be fed, or your companions that I brought here along with you will suffer the consequences. Understand?" He glances around the room, and I roll my eyes. "Not here in the _room_, you worthless idiot. They're in their own cells."

"If I'm so worthless, then why do you want me?" Okay, he's not quite as stupid as I thought. That was a quick comeback.

"I don't. I just happen to want a good fuck, and you are here and conscious. Aren't you lucky."

"I-" his words were cut off with a scream as I drove into him suddenly, delighting in the warmth of his tight ass. Pulling out immediately, I picked up a vicious rhythm.

"Cdub! Cdub ed!" he yelled, and I increased my rhythm. His delightfully tight ass spasmed around me as he tried to get away from me. Smirking to myself, I undo the restraints keeping his legs wrapped around me, grabbing onto his thighs and pushing them against his chest. Using this, I thrust deeper and faster into the blonde's bloody entrance. Finally, I push his legs farther down, driving into him as far as possible, and release with a grunt, spilling myself into him, causing him to scream as my hot seed burns him.

Pulling myself out, I walk to the dresser, grab the cuffs, and walk back to the bed, snapping the bigger pair around his ankles immediately. As I am doing so, he mutters something. Finishing, I look up. "What did you say?" I ask in a tone that would have most quaking, but the blond glares back defiantly.

"Pycdynt," he says loud enough for me to hear.

"If you aren't going to say anything worth anything, then don't waste my time saying it. Gibberish is not worth anything to me."

"Pycdynt!" I smack him across the face.

"Maybe we should shut that little mouth of yours up. I know just the thing." Before he can react, I have secured his feet to the footboard using the other pair of cuffs, one of the rings going around the chain connecting the pair on his ankles, the other on the bar of the footboard. I walk to the head of the bed and bring my hand up, then punch his head quickly, easily disorienting him. Before he is able to reorient himself, I have removed this manacles, flipped him onto his stomach, and re-manacled him. By the time he has realized what I have done, I am already sitting in front of him, my legs sliding under his arms and my cock jutting out in front of his face. "Suck," I command, and he looks at me in revulsion, curling his lip up slightly before opening his mouth to speak.

Seizing the back of his neck, I force myself into his wet cavern. He makes a noise of protest, but it is lost as I moan. "Bite, and the smaller will get to have some fun with me," I threaten, and he freezes. "Now _suck._" When he doesn't move immediately, I bury a hand in his blond hair and yank him back before viciously jerking his head back down, thrusting up at the same time, forcing his mouth further open as more of my swollen length sinks into his warm mouth.

OoOoO

(Unknown POV)

His grip unyielding, the silver-haired man sets a painful pace, choking me and causing me to gag. Oh, God, why is this happening? But I'd rather it happen to me than either of the others. It's probably going to take _forever_ to heal without magic... and he probably won't wait for me to heal before doing it again.

I snap back to the present as he forces my head down so far my lips are almost touching the base of his erection. He held my head there with a strong, unrelenting, painful grip as he came in my mouth... or rather, in my throat. "Swallow," he commanded, as if I had a choice. After he was finished, he paused for a moment before pulling out, sliding himself backwards until he could get off the bed easily. undoing the handcuffs from the footboard and the pair around my ankles, then removed one manacle, replacing it with one of the rings, then repeating on my other wrist. Sore, abused, bruised and bleeding, I don't bother struggling. Picking me up, he tosses me over his shoulder as if I'm a bag of something, and then carries me back to my cell.

Once there, he dumps me onto the floor, and I let out an involuntary moan of pain as I hit the floor. dropping my torn pants near me, he removes the cuffs around my ankles and starts to shackle one of them before changing his mind and takes my handcuffs off. He instead put a manacle on my right arm, then picked up both pairs of cuffs, leaving the room and locking it. "There is another pair of pants in the corner," he informs me, then turns and walks away. Dragging myself to the corner, I slowly put the pants on, having to stop a few times because of the pain. Good thing I'm somewhat ambidextrous, or else I would be having a lot more trouble doing this...

OoOoOoOoO

me: IT'S OVER!!! ((name censored)), I'm so sorry i put you through that! originally, Sephy wasn't supposed to rape him orally as well. In case you skipped it, Sephiroth raped one of his new "captives." then he raped him orally. lil' sis, sorry, but Sephiroth is staying a bad guy. (my sister is currently in love with sephiroth... so sad.) if you've played final fantasy x-2, you might be able to guess who the three new captives are. (yes, they're all from ffx-2) yeah, the unknown was speaking al bhed. (which, by the way, is as annoying as hell when using spellcheck). I left a few hints that will probably narrow down who the first unknown is. (the one Sephy raped)

I'm not sure whether you'll be able to guess who Sephy's very first captive is, but you're welcome to try.

I'll try to write and post the next chap sooner than i did with this one. So sorry for the wait!

i love you all, and please review!

p.s. - akurokulvr, if you say ANYTHING about who any of the unknowns are or who Sephy's first captive is, I will KILL YOU. (with my plus 2 vorpal spork of stabbity death!)

OoO

me: GAH! i already reuploaded this and then i noticed some more spelling errors! the words themselves were accidentally spelled as different words, and so spellcheck didn't pick them up.

Also, i realized i had been spelling the Al Bhed word for "bastard" as "pysdynt" instead of the correct translation "pycdynt" sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

ff-kh-luvrgrl: w00t! within 15 min (i think) of posting the 8th chap, i already had 3 hits! (i'll have my sis check later to see how it's doing)

first of all, i forgot to thank my reviewers last chap! ((beats self with giant inflatable banana...lol)) i'm so sorry!

owwie..... i accidentally rammed my shoulder into the corner of my desk... and now it's starting to go numb.

Anyways, here this chap to do the disclaimer is-- Peter, why haven't you taken him out of the abnormally large duffle bag yet?

Peter: ((is jealous))

me: peter, let him out now!

Peter: ((pouts, but unzips the bag and pulls out a tied-up Han Solo))

Han: WTF am i doing here?! Luke's gonna kick you ass when he--

me: what, you can't kick my ass yourself?! haha!

Han: well, it's kinda HARD to kick someone's ass when you're all tied UP! so, like i was saying--

me: ((pulls out Leon's gunblade)) Disclaimer. NOW!

Han: okay! ff-kh-luvrgrl doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of the characters. Sue, and I will steal something very valuable to you.

me: thank you!

Peter: WARNING!!!! this fic contains rape, language, lemons, some very strange characters-

me: HEY!!! i like them!

Peter: -torture, and a crazy authoress who threatens her little sister with a _spork._

me: ...it was so she wouldn't tell who the mystery people were...

Peter: ((rolls eyes))

me: ON WITH THE FIC, DAMMIT!!!!!

OoOoOoOoO

Master WIll Burn, chapter 9

October 19, 2007

OoOoO

(Unknown POV)

Oh, God, my ass hurts so much... hasn't that guy ever heard of lube?! Vilg, I am so sore. I can barely even move. (and I thought it hurt last night! ha! Vilg, what a _wonderful_ morning after _this_ is. NOT. Vilgehk pysdynt.)

"Gippal?"

Groaning, I lift my head. Across the hall, staring at me with horror and compassion, is my best friend.

"Vilg."

"Gippal, what _happened?!"_

"That pysdynt. _That's_ what happened." Confusion flickers across his face for a moment before he realizes what I mean. At his face, I let out a humorless burst of laughter.

"Lai, not everyone in the world is as nice as you or me. Or sleeping beauty over there."

"I heard that," comes the tired reply from the room next to mine. "Morning, Gippal. How-- Gippal?"

"He's... hurt," Baralai states, still looking at me with those sadness-filled eyes. Dammit, I didn't want him to see this!

OoOoO

(Axel POV)

"AXEL!!!!" _Oh, fuck._

"Axel!" TIfa yells as she kicks open the door, waking Roxas, who yelps in surprise yanks the covers over his head. "Why aren't you watching Zexion?!"

"He told me to go away! And besides, isn't it someone else's turn?" Tifa shoots me a look that could kill a dead person... again. "Alright, alright! Gimme five minutes and I'll be there, okay? But if he throws another book at me, I swear, I-"

"NOW."

"Alright! Jeez!" Tifa stands there, glaring, while I wait for her to leave. "Uh, Tifa? I'm kinda... not dressed, so if you could..." She rolls her eyes, turning around and walking out the door. "Thank you!"

"You know, you kinda _deserved_ it. Y'know, when Zexion threw that book--"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut it."

OoOoO

(Baralai POV)

I blinked when a blonde girl, no older than 15, Brought me a tray with a small meal and a glass of water. She was smiling, and obviously didn't mind being here.

"Who- who are you?" I asked hesitantly. She blinked, then smiled at me again.

"I'm Ammea."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Ammea gave me a strange look.

"I was bringing you food, of course!"

"No, I mean, why are you here, like working? Did, um, that guy-"

"Sephiroth," she stated, startling me.

"Excuse me?"

"His name's Sephiroth."

"Oh. Anyways, Did he kidnap you, too?" Ammea giggled before answering me.

"No! I'm one of his fangirls. I'm here willingly!"

"His... fangirls?"

"Yeah! We help him take care of the place, since it's so big, and in return, he doesn't kill us, there's another wing of the building where _we_ stay, and - best of all - we can stare at him whenever he's around!"

"He has... _fangirls?!"_

"Most hot guys do."

"But... isn't he... well, _evil_?!" Ammea gave me an annoyed look, then sighed, shrugging.

"I suppose. But his extreme sexiness more then makes up for it!" Okay, this girl has some issues...

Wait...

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"Because you're new here, silly! And I've been here for a while, so I'm kinda placed in higher regard than most of the other fangirls."

"How many fangirls are there here?" came the tired voice from the cell across mine. Ammea turned, a surprised look on her face, before gasping and jumping up from her sitting position.

"Omigod! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!" She ran off, only to return shortly carrying another tray, which she gave to Gippal before sitting back down. "Sorry... now, what was the question again?"

"How many fangirls are here?" Ammea looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm not sure. Sephiroth lets us visit our families when we want to, so I don't think there's ever a time when all the fangirls are here."

"What's your family like?" I question. Sadness flashes across Ammea's face, but then she smiles, although somewhat sadly.

"There's my mom and my dad, of course, and my big sister..." she sighs, and Gippal opens his mouth, but I give him a look, silencing him. "I haven't seen them in a while, but my sister sometimes sends me things, like books or video games... she's a real gamer."

Gippal smiles at this, and I can't help but roll my eyes, chuckling slightly. Ammea narrows her eyes at me. "Don't make fun of her!"

"Sorry, I-" Ammea gets up and storms off, slamming the door behind her.

"_Someone's _defensive," Gippal comments. I raise my eyebrow at him, and he gives me the 'what did I do, I'm so innocent' look that he's used (or tried to use) on me so many times. Usually when he was trying to "borrow" (WITHOUT PERMISSION) some of my munny so he could go buy some video games, random electronics, etc.

"I blame you, Gippal."

"What?!"

OoOoO

(Seifer POV)

Jeez, Axel musta really done something incredibly stupid. I didn't know Zexion could yell like that... Not that I can make out what he's saying over Yuffie's laughter. Jeez, she is one of the most hyper people I've ever known.

Cloud's asleep again. He keeps mumbling someone's name, but I can't make out who. Something about a promise, I think. I dunno.

The sound of sudden gunfire yanks me back to the present.

OoOoO

(Tifa POV)

Maybe someone _else_ should stay with Zexion for a little while. It's not like he needs to be babysat, but he was hurt worse than Cloud was, and He's not responding as well to the magic or potions.

Maybe Roxas would be willing to stay with him. I'll go ask him before Zexion kills Axel.

OoOoO

(Yuffie POV)

"GO LUKE!!!!" I cheer, jumping off the couch.

"Would you shut up?! I'm trying to watch the damn movie!" Seifer exclaims, not for the first time today. Excuse me for getting excited.

"Seifer, relax," Squall says. How come _Seifer's_ allowed to call him Squall but _I'm_ not?! I'm WAY cuter than him! (And he knows it! Maybe _that's_ why he doesn't like me!)

I let out another whoop as Luke deflects some gunfire back at the stormtroopers, aggravating Seifer some more. This is fun, and it's safe; Squall won't let him hurt me!

...right?

OoOoOoOoO

me: I know, I know, short chap. I'm sorry!

anyways, this is dedicated to my lovely sister (who is the first fangirl in this fic), my wonderful friend Squeenix-yaoi-luvr (how've you been? sorry this is taking so long.), and all my readers and reviewers.

EDIT: also, this is dedicated to seka-chan, who was the only person to reply to my request for Seph's fangirls. She'll be in the next new chapter.

I gotta go set Han free now before Luke and Leia go all psycho on me. but FIRST... Namine!

Namine: yes?

me: could you help me? if Han REMEMBERS me, i might end up dead...

Han: ?

Namine: O.O of COURSE I'll help you!

OoO

EDIT: yeah, i uploaded this edit without going over it, too. I accidentally left out Seka-chan't username (i had forgotten it when i originally went over this and then forgot to put it back in) and I forgot to change 'My Worst Nightmare Is Now Real' to 'Squeenix-yaoi-luvr'

Sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

GOOD. LORD.

this has taken so LONG!

I apologize to everyone reading this. it's been WAY over a year since i updated, yeah?

I haven't had much inspiration to write. And I haven't really been near KH (except for RE: Chain of memories, which came out beginning of December 2008) in a LONG time. I had all my files backed up on a memory card because I needed to delete a bunch of stuff because there wasn't really any memory left on my laptop (yeah, it's MY laptop now!), but i lost the memory card. I finally found it, and then transferred the files a little while ago, but i still haven't had any inspiration. (Peter has almost given up; he's currently snoozing over there. ((points to sleeping Peter)) i DO have another muse, by the way (i don't think i've introduced him, but i could be wrong. You'll be meeting him soon. but not now.)

ANYWAY, i was reading some fanfiction, but nothing was really appealing to me right now, and i suddenly thought, 'What about MY fanfiction? it's been a while since I updated, and I promised somewhat recently that i would get back to work.' So here I am. I located chapter ten of Master Will Burn and was astonished to find out that I created the document on December 10, 2007, was last updated on June 6, 2008, and has about half a page.

Also, most of that is one-or two- sentence paragraphs.

So here I am, late at night on March 4, 2009, begging for forgiveness. I know that you have a right to be angry, and if you want to "yell" at me in your review (i put it in quotations cause I can't really hear it), that's fine. also, i am sorry to inform you that this fic will be ending very shortly. Not only did I not really know where this was going when I started, but the vague plot i DID have was thrown away for a much more complex one, which I have since forgotten. (though i'm pretty sure that I had decided that the plot was too complex anyway.)

Peter: ((has obviously just woken up)) they don't care. get on with the damn story.

me: ((pout)) I will. just a sec.

Peter: you better. ff-kh-luvrgrl - who will probably soon be dead - does not own kingdom hearts, final fantasy, or anything else you recognize.

me: oh, crap! i just remembered, I have class tomorrow!

peter: ((ignores)) She doesn't even own me. the only thing she DOES own is this story.

me: and a t-shirt that says "it's only a flesh wound!!!"

peter: ((facepalm)) just don't sue, and enjoy the story - if it's any good, that is.

me: hey! ((glare)) and - because I missed writing these words, even if i'm mostly just forcing this thing out right now -

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

**THISISABREAKTHESTORYWILLNOWBEGINONCEAGAINIMVERYSORRY**

Master Will Burn

Chapter 10

(BTW, i have edited past chapters. I changed some things around and made sure others made a heckuva lot more sense (did that phrase make any sense?) I suggest at least rereading chapter 8. I hope the story's a bit better!)

OoOoO

(Seph's first captive POV... his identity will be revealed VERY soon, I promise)

Heh. My new shackles are MUCH weaker. They should be easier to break out of, although I'm also probably much weaker than I was when I first came here.

I'm gonna strangle Seph when I get outta here, and I don't care _what_ it takes.

I _have_ see him again...

OoOoO

(Gip-gip's POV)

Hearing footsteps, I look up. Was Seph done with Buddy? He still hadn't used Baralai yet. I think he's waiting for me to misbehave so he can punish me by raping Baralai. The pysdynt. I hope he burns in hell.

I blink as a girl stops in front of my cell, a tray of food in each hand and a carton of apple juice being held between her arm and her body. She was about 5'7" ((A/N: or 1.7 m)), and had an olive skin tone. Her brown hair was cut in a short bob, which probably would've looked pretty boring normally, but looked quite cute on this girl.

"Who the hell are _you_?" She shoots me an annoyed look, then hands me a tray.

"You're welcome," she says sarcastically, then turns and hands Baralai his tray. I'm Lisa. I'm one of Sephiroth's fangirls. Kinda."

"Kinda?" Lai asks, confused. Hell, I'm pretty vilgehk confused too. But that's not exactly a rare occurrence.

"Well, I was when I came here," she replies, then looks around to make sure we're alone before continuing, "but shortly after I got here, I realized what a jerk he really is, and he's not hot enough to make up for that. Actually, I don't think _anyone_ is hot enough to make up for that."

I chuckle. "Well, not everyone agrees with _that_, unfortunately." She looks at me in confusion for a moment before understanding dawns.

...How does understanding _dawn?_ Can it set, too? Whoops, back to present. She's talking.

"Oh, you mean Ammea? I'm pretty sure she's the only other one allowed down here so far. We've both been here a while, so we're both trusted a bit more. Anyway, she's stuck on thinking that, as she's kinda mad that she left home. Her sister used to watch out for her all the time, and she told Ammea not to come, but Ammea didn't listen."

"Well, why not just leave then?" I mean, really. Why stay with the "Vilgehk ajem pycdynt vnus Ramm" if you could leave?

"Well, we were afraid that he would get mad. Which is very bad. One girl left right after we got here, and Sephiroth went berserk and killed her and her boyfriend. Of course, her boyfriend _was_ someone she had just helped escape from Sephiroth's clutches, so that might have something to do with it..."

Ah. That's why.

"Vilg! This guy is _nuts!"_ Lisa gave me a quizzical look.

"Vilg? What does that mean?"

"Vilg means fuck," I replied, and she gave me a half-surprised, half-amused look.

"Gippal..." Baralai said, probably to try to get me to stop. He thinks I like teaching people how to cuss and get away with it too much. That's totally not true; I'm just completely _willing_ to teach it. Everyone else just wants to be able to cuss without getting in trouble.

"It's Al Bhed. Al Bhed is pretty much like English, except you replace one letter with a different one. Kinda like a code, only better. Wanna learn it?"

"Gippal..." Baralai sighed, likely in exasperation. He's cute when he's exasperated.

What the hell am I saying?! He's cute _all_ the time!

"Sure!" Lisa replied, sitting down.

"Now, the grammatical rules are all the same. The easiest way to memorize it is memorize some words, then use the letters in those to spell out others..."

OoO

(Roxas POV)

Zexion is _finally_ responding to the healing crap, which makes Tifa _very_ happy. A happy Tifa is a good Tifa, I have learned. Just don't piss her off. Seifer pissed her off the other day. Leon had to convince Yuffie to heal Seifer's shoulder, which had been cut and bruised from being bombarded with sharp, pointy objects and heavy, blunt items. Pretty smart, though, to make sure he took the rest of the damage on the already injured side (Tifa punched his shoulder pretty hard) so that there was less to heal. At least, that's how I see it.

Leon just berated him for being stupid enough to make a comment like that to Tifa. I'm not exactly sure what Seifer said, unfortunately.

"Roxas!"

"Go away, Axel; Zexion's sleeping." Of course, Axel ignores this and glomps me, tipping the chair over backwards with a loud THUD.

"AXEL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT AND **STAY OUT!!!!**"

Wow, Zexion sure can yell. For a quiet person, he has a REAAAAALLY loud yelling voice.

"Aww, c'mon, Zex-"

"AXEL!" All three of us freeze, the sound of Tifa storming closer terrifying all of us.

Within three seconds, Axel is gone. I shoot a pleading look at Zexion, and he sighs, nodding his head after a second.

**BAM**

Zexion and I both wince as Tifa deems it necessary to kick the door open and then onto the floor. We are somewhat huddling together in a corner in fear- er, for protection. Well... something like that.

She draws another breath to resume screaming, but then stops.

"...Where's Axel?" She asks in an eerily calm way. I feel like hiding under the bed.

"I woke up and thought I saw him," Zexion says, eyeing her warily. "I yelled before I realized it was my imagination."

"...then why is the chair on its back?"

"...you can be scary?" I offer hopefully. She thinks a moment, then nods, accepting this.

"You should get back in bed, Zexion. Have a good day, boys!" she says happily, practically _skipping_ out of the room.

"Scary," Zexion comments after a moment.

"...yeah." She's like a mix between Larxene and Ollette. Only with super-strength.

OoO

(Axel POV)

Ooh, close one. But I'm okay! AND, I still have a little bit of Yuffie's chocolate stash left! (How she managed to get this much chocolate in such a short amount of time, I will never know. I'm not even sure I _want_ to know.)

WAITAMINUTE. YUFFIE!!! _SHE'LL_ play with me!

...if she won't I could always torture her for fun. I'm sure Seifer would love to help me. We can get Leon to distract Tifa!

Or Zexion. Everyone except Seifer, Zexion, and I seems to be immune to Yuffie.

I'm sure Larxene would find her to be an excellent torture device. Er, method of torture. Or whatever it's called.

I run into the room. GASP!

_STAR WARS!!!!_

And - even better - Lukie is apparently impressive. _Most_ impressive.

And Han has been stuck into a stone. Haha. That's funny.

At least, when you've had about 37 king-sized Hershey bars, it is.

I wonder what a Wookie would look like if you shaved it.

OoO

(Cloud POV)

Well, _I_ feel better now. Didn't want to dream about _that_, though. It's not that I hate that memory - _he's_ in it, so how could I hate it? - but it's an awful memory and I hate thinking about it, much less reliving it in a dream.

Hmm... Seifer seems to be busy watching tv with Leon and Yuffie, so I don't have to worry about them, and Roxas is watching Zexion. Also, from what I've heard, Axel is stalking Roxas (again) and Tifa is on her way in there to beat the crap out of Axel. That should keep everyone occupied for a little while. Well, I hope so, anyway.

That means I can probably get my sword and sneak away to practice a bit without anybody noticing me le--

"CLOUD STRIFE!!!"

Dammit. It's _Tifa._ I'm doomed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU SHOULD BE RESTING! YOU WERE PRACTICALLY _KILLED_ THE OTHER DAY! YOU NEED TO REGAIN YOUR HEALTH AND THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN IF YOU'RE SNEAKING AROUND!"

Most of the others - Roxas and Zexion excluded - seem to have abandoned the tv (Axel was watching with the others - which is why Tifa isn't killing him. it musta been a false alarm.) in favor of watching Tifa scream at me. I have to admit, if it wasn't me she was yelling at, I probably would be watching, too, though I would probably try to hide that little fact. Leon is glaring at me with his arm crossed. _Great._

"Y'know, he _has_ been stuck in that bed for a while, and he looks fine to me." All heads - two glaring, most likely - snap to the speaker. Tifa's probably giving him that "you-interrupted-me-so-now-I'm-going-to-kill-you" glare, but since I can't see her face, I'm not sure. Undaunted, Seifer continues, "C'mon, Squall, he's been cooped up here for a while now, and you _know_ he heals faster than most people. You probably would've been trying to sneak out before you were completely healed to go get revenge. I think it'd be fine to let him practice a little, don't you?"

Ah, _that's_ how he was able to keep from cowering away in fear; he focused completely on Leon and ignored Tifa altogether. (though I don't think _anyone's_ ever done that before...) Even better, Leon seems to be considering what Seifer just said. YES!

After a moment, Leon turns to Tifa. "Seifer has a point. I kinda agree with him. Cloud should be fine by now, so we should let him practice a bit." Inside, I'm doing a happy victory dance that would put Yuffie's most hyper one to shame. Of course, I don't show this on the outside at all, but I'm still doing it internally. I have to remember to thank Seifer later. In a not-so-obvious way, of course. Though right now I'm so happy that I feel like I could kiss him. Well, maybe a hug.

OoOoO

me: ((pouts)) peter stole my _chocolate._ ((glares))

peter: ((looks nervous)) i'm sorry?

me: WHY IS THAT A QUESTION?! ((sigh)) anyways, sorry about the wait. Also, I was going to make the chapter longer, but I decided to cut it off right here so that I can upload it sooner. I'll probably also upload chapter three of the MWB parody, though it's not _exactly_ a chapter.

well, it's early afternoon on March 7, 2009, and I'm late for a basketball game I promised I would go to. It's probably almost half over, so i'll upload this later.

oh! and this chap is dedicated to all of you, because i'm so sorry about the wait. Also, I seem to have gotten myself back into a KH-mode (where I obsess about KH a bit), and while it's not as big as it used to be, I think i'll be able to get the next chapter out within two weeks for sure. (i think i'll be able to get it out within a week, but i have two big tests within the next three days, and I know that if I say a week, i probably won't make it. don't ask me why, i'm just weird.)

Love ya all, and see ya soon!

p.s. - Seka-chan! you're in this chapter! thanks again for actually submitting the description! (no one else wanted to be in this fic, apparently)


	11. Chapter 11

ff-kh-luvrgrl - hello! ((trips)) zzzzz...

peter: ((facepalm)) sorry, she's been studying... not a lot.

Kakashi: ((reading book)) and this is helping her study?

peter: ...no, not really. But who cares?! certainly not the readers!

Kakashi: ((eye roll))

peter: ff-kh-luvrgrl does not own final fantasy, kingdom hearts, or any other characters that pop up in here. the only thing she DOES own is this story. she doesn't even own the fangirls.

Kakashi: ((pokes authoress with kunai))

me: ((swats)) pointy bad. chocolate don't leave! ((still sleeping))

peter: ((facepalm))

Kakashi ((still reading)) you know, you're going to give yourself brain damage if you keep doing that...

me: ((shoots up)) IM AWAKE!!!!! DON'T KILL THE CHOCOLATE BUNNY!!

peter and Kakashi: ...

me: ...er... ON WITH THE FIC!

OoO

Master WIll Burn

Chapter 11

(A/N: since I'm lazy, this chap is taking place a week after the last one ended. Thus everyone is fully recovered. ('Cept Gip-gip, Demyx - who we haven't seen in a while but IS still alive - Buddy, and the unknown bishie, who are of course still Seph's captives. Lai is, too, but since Gip-gip has (gasp) been _behaving_, Baralai has been left unharmed thus far.) Sorry if you were hoping to see more of a confined-to-bed Zexion yelling at people (aka, mostly Axel) and Tifa yelling at people for bothering resting people/trying to sneak out)

OoO

"You're sure?" Leon asked Cloud, who nodded.

"The sooner we attack, the less time he has to prepare and the fewer people we have to rescue. I expect he's already gotten at least two more prisoners by now," he replied.

"Which means at least three to save, possibly more. Hopefully, we will have enough people to do this," Zexion mused aloud. "Are you sure we need this many people to take him down?"

"He has a point," Tifa interjected. "We don't all have to--"

"You're already in the rescue party, Teef," Cloud interrupted, not noticing the murderous look on the woman's face. "You, Roxas, and Yuffie - and either Leon or Seifer - make up the rescue team, and Zexion, Axel, and I - along with whichever gunbladist does _not_ go with your group - will attack Sephiroth."

"What if we meet up with resistance when trying to save the other people?" Roxas asked. "At best, we would have one person free to fight immediately, since there are at least three captives. Couldn't we have three people make up the attack party and five in the rescue one?"

"That's a good idea," Leon complimented. "Cloud, do you think that you, Zexion, and Axel could take on Sephiroth alone?" Cloud was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"I suppose so. If the other two feel--"

"Let's do it!" Axel interrupted, earning himself a flat stare from Cloud.

"Fine with me," Zexion added."

"Right! Everyone to bed!" Tifa ordered. When the others just looked at her, she elaborated, "We're leaving first thing to morrow morning, right? Then we should get as much rest as possible. Now shoo!"

Unwilling to face Tifa's wrath - especially with the mission they had the next day - everyone shot out of their places, most heading to bed.

"Yuffie, NO SUGAR! I said SLEEP! You can have some tomorrow!"

OoO

Screaming, Ammea and Lisa turned a corner, attempting to navigate an area of the building they had never seen before while running for their lives. Unfortunately, the door they had just came to was not opening.

"Hurry!!!!" Ammea shrieked, not wanting to die yet. ((can't really blame her))

"I'm trying! I'm trying!!!" Lisa yelled back.

"Try the keypad!!!!"

"_WHAT_ keypad?!"

"The one right next to you!!!" Looking over, Lisa saw that there was, in fact, a keypad there. She quickly typed in her access code.

"It's not working!"

"Move! I'll do it!" Ammea hurriedly typed in her access code, having to start over after she mashed the wrong button in her panic. "It's not taking mine either!!!!" Glancing behind her, she screamed as she saw their pursuer round the corner.

She almost missed what Lisa said next: "Try the master keycode!!!" Lisa had to scream it again before Ammea whipped back around, punching in the keycode the two of them technically shouldn't be using. With a beep, the door unlocked, and the two girls ripped it open before dashing through, slamming the door behind them quickly and activating the lock once again.

"_That_ was a close one," Lisa gasped out a few minutes later before taking a sip of her apple juice.

"How do you still have that?! I thought you dropped it while we were running!"

_"That _box was empty. And I didn't _drop_ it, I threw it at the Maloboro. _This_ one--"

"Nevermind, I don't want to know. I thought Sephiroth got rid of all of them!" Lisa gave her friend a dry look.

"Apparently not." Ammea shot her older friend a small glare, then looked around.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"I have no idea. I've never been here before."

"...good thing we knew the master code, huh?"

"Mm-hmm," Lisa said, drinking some more of her apple juice.

The two girls had - by accident - discovered the master code quite a while ago written on a piece of paper. They quickly put it back and left, but not before memorizing it. Sephiroth never knew that they knew it, and so they didn't get in trouble.

Unfortunately for them, an alarm was now going off in Sephiroth's office and would not cease for approximately half an hour. (The alarm had been triggered when they unlocked the door)

Fortunately for them, however, Sephiroth was currently "busy" with Gippal - his favorite new "toy" - and would probably be busy for at least another hour.

Not that either girl knew any of this.

Unwilling to stay in one place for long, the two reluctantly got up and quietly continued down the hallway. A quiet groan from a short hallway to their right caught their attention, and the two looked at each other for a moment before hurrying down the hallway to discover the source of the sound.

What - or rather _who_ - they found made them both freeze in surprise.

The same thought was running through both of their heads: _Isn't he supposed to be DEAD?!_

OoO

As the group neared the large, scary building, they quietly split into their two groups and went their separate ways, silently wishing themselves and the others good luck. Zexion and Axel followed Cloud, weapons ready - Axel with his chackram, Cloud First Tsuragi ((the Advent Children/KH2 sword)) and the Buster sword, and Zexion a new katana Cloud had given him and his book. (Cloud thought Zexion needed a better weapon than his book, which Zexion was carrying in a backpack.)

Leon and Seifer led Roxas, Tifa, and Yuffie to find the captives - Cloud had given them the best location he could remember (his memories were still a little fuzzy), and the others added their limited knowledge to verify that as well as they could.

Both groups silently prayed that they would see the others later.

OoO

Baralai paced his small cell, worrying about Gippal. He had been gone for over an hour, and Baralai had the feeling Gippal wouldn't be returning for a while. The last time this happened - about four or five days ago - Sephiroth had deposited Gippal in his cell, half dead and still bleeding, instructing Baralai to heal him. Sephiroth gave him an hour before the magic inhibitors were reactivated. Thankfully, Baralai was a talented healer and was almost able to get Gippal back to normal. (Normal _before_ they had been captured, not normal now.)

Pressing himself against the bars of his cell, he looked at the clock in the hall. One hour and twenty-three minutes.

"Gippal is strong. He'll be okay," Buddy croaked out. He was hurt, too, though Sephiroth seemed to enjoy "playing" with Gippal more. This fact made Gippal somewhat happy, as it meant that his friends were hurt less, Baralai knew, but Baralai secretly wished - though he felt awful for doing so - that Sephiroth would rather take Buddy than Gippal. Or himself, though he had been saving himself for Gip-- er, for someone special.

"I know."

OoO

"Left, then straight past two hallways, then right..." Seifer mumbled to himself as the group silently made their way through the twisting passages of Sephiroth's domain.

Squall suddenly grabbed his arm, stopping him. The group - which had been being pretty quite beforehand - became absolutely silent. They quickly squeezed into a small alcove nearby, waiting for the footsteps to pass. They couldn't afford to be seen, even if they could take the person down - they had no idea how the fangirls communicated - did they have headsets? Walkie-talkies? - or if they could quickly sound an alarm if attacked or something.

Even Yuffie managed to stay silent until they were sure the person was gone - a miracle in itself - and the group continued on their way.

They made it a couple more minutes before hearing voices.

OoO

The end! no more story now!

...

okay, i lied. here's more!

OoO

"...And I was like, no way, girlfriend, you did _not_ just go there!" An effeminate - though obviously male - voice rang out. It was answered by a similar voice.

"And so what did she reply, darling?" The group looked at each other. They had known that Sephiroth had fan_girls_, but no one ever said anything about fan_boys_, although Seifer was sure that these two would probably object to being referred to as "boys" - they would likely prefer "girls."

This belief was confirmed as the group saw the two men pass by, long hair done in a _very_ feminine style. One was wearing a pink leather miniskirt and a dark pink corset and thigh-high boots, while the other was dressed in a lime green minidress with matching heels. Makeup had been caked on their faces.

Somehow, the group managed to keep from laughing until the two were far away.

OoO

Hearing someone, he raised his head. Two girls - one with pale skin and lone, strawberry-blonde hair, the taller one with olive skin, short brown hair, and a box of apple juice tucked in her arm - stood there, mouths open in shock, staring at him. He gave them a weak grin, gaze unwillingly glancing to the box of juice in the taller girl's grasp.

The girl looked at him, then followed his gaze to her juice. She looked back at him, then at her juice before holding it out almost unwillingly. "Thirsty?"

Flashing the girl a thankful grin, Zack Fair took the juice from her and quickly drank it, wetting his dry, cracked throat.

"I'm Lisa, by the way, and this is Ammea."

"Zack," he rasped out, hating how awful his voice sounded. He blinked in surprise when the taller girl - Lisa, he reminded himself - held out another juice box, already sipping from one in her other hand.

"Where do you _get_ those things?!" The other girl exclaimed, finally able to talk again. She turned toward Zack. "And _you!_ You're dead!!!!"

Zack gave her a lopsided grin, setting the empty box down and accepting a third from Lisa, who seemed to have an unlimited hidden supply of them somewhere on her person. "That's what I thought before I woke up here a few years ago. Hey, do you know a guy named Cloud? Cute blonde, spiky hair - a different kind of spiky than mine, though I guess mine is more stringy than spiky now, I'm surprised I don't have dreadlocks by now - bright, bright blue eyes, pretty quiet-" He stopped talking when the girls looked at each other nervously.

"Why don't you two just tell me what happened to him. I won't be going anywhere for a while."

The girls conversed quietly for a moment - obviously unaware that Zack could hear every word they said - before agreeing. Lisa sat down to tell the story, while Ammea produced a lock-picking kit from somewhere and got to work on the lock over the keypad for Zack's cell.

OoO

"I'm beginning to think you have no idea where the guy is," Zexion stated quietly, annoyed with Cloud.

"Look, there are a lot of places he could be! If you think you know where he is, then _you_ lead the way!"

Axel hushed the two of them, unexpectedly playing the peacemaker between the two. They needed the element of surprise on their side, and they would lose that if they were discovered.

Cloud silently led them to one last room before moving onto the next floor.

OoO

"Look, we're going to get you out of here in a minute , but you have to be _quiet_, okay?" Tifa assured the sobbing blonde. Once he saw the group, he had burst out crying, startling his would-be rescuers until they found out that Demyx - Zexion's lover - was crying out of happiness and relief. He had managed to inform them that there were three other males here, though one was currently with Sephiroth (several were unable to repress the shudder that went through them at the thought of what that meant) and probably would be for a while. Seifer and Leon went to get the other two - one of which was a healer and had not been used at all as of yet; he was obviously being used to keep another from fighting back too much, as Yuffie was used to keep Leon in line when they had been here. (All of them - with the notable exception of Roxas - thought of Yuffie kind of as a little sister, and so they were all quite protective of her)

Roxas had followed Seifer and Leon, intending to use his keyblade to unlock the cells. He had left before Tifa was able to ask him to unlock Demyx's cell, and so the girls were forced to resort to more brutal methods of destroying the lock.

It took a little bit longer, but they were soon successful and they managed to remove Demyx's magic inhibitors before the others got back, two men - both black, one obviously an albino with light brown eyes and nearly-shock-white hair, the other with dark green swirly eyes and darkish blonde hair - in tow. The albino - Tifa guessed he was Baralai - cast a healing spell on Demyx, who thanked him between sniffles.

The group turned, prepared to leave, but someone stood in their way.

Make that two males, to be more precise.

OoO

After Ammea cut Zack's hair with scissors she seemingly produced out of nowhere. the three made their way down the way the girls had come, Ammea and Lisa helping the man along. They were horrified at how emaciated he looked, and any feelings they had for Sephiroth had long since been replaced with horror and disgustedness.

OoO

"Cloud? _Cloud!"_ Axel waved his hand in front of the blonde's face, finally snapping him out of something. His face had been practically glued to a screen in Sephiroth's study for several minutes. When Axel looked, he didn't see anything special. Just two girls helping a really skinny black-haired guy. However, Cloud looked as if someone had ripped his heart out, threw it into a pit filled with spikes, jumped up and down on it on a pogo stick, and then run over it with one of those huge trucks.

"Zack..." The blonde murmured before taking off. Axel guessed he wasn't after Sephiroth. Speaking of whom, Axel noticed him on another screen, screwing the living daylights out of some poor, gaged and bound blonde. Calling Zexion in, the two figured out where the man was. Hopefully, they would be able to take Sephiroth down _without_ Cloud's help.

OoO

They had almost made it when the Maloboro showed up again. The girls barely had time to scream before a sword flashed, slicing the beast in two. Ammea and Lisa were jumped to the side as Cloud tackled Zack, burying his face in the emaciated chest. The girls soon realized the stoic blonde was sobbing, and they were able to make out one sentence: "I thought you were _dead_."

OoO

Seifer easily incapacitated the two fruits, wanting to kill them but not being allowed to (Squall told him he couldn't) for being so sickeningly, over-the-top gay. It was guys like them who gave all the other gay guys a bad name!

...Though he did find them hilarious in things such as Monty Python or a Mel Brooks movie.

OoO

Meanwhile, Axel and Zexion were facing off with a -thankfully not naked- Sephiroth. Axel was on the offensive and Zexion was defending the blonde, who was barely conscious and losing copious amounts of blood.

OoO

...And that is where i leave the story. Not for good, don't worry - just for this chapter.

Wow. it's about 12: 40 am on March 9, and I just finished this chapter in 1 1/2 - 2 hours. Amazing. So much for that "two weeks" thing, huh? more like "two _days_." I'll upload this as soon as I can, so it might not be beta'd.

Love all you guys, and I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm not sure I'm any good at action, but we'll see next chapter.

BTW, the next chapter will probably be the last, though I might have an epilogue as well.

Kakashi: aren't you taking that test later today?

peter: the one you haven't really STUDIED FOR?!

me: ...maybe. but I HAVE studied for it! ...not much, though...

Kakashi: then I think its be a good idea to go to sleep now, don't you?

me: ...maybe...

p.s. - Squeenix-yaoi-luvr, you get major brownie points because you knew that it was Zack! Seka-chan, you're a good guy, too! (and I hope that I didn't make you _too_ ooc. You said you could be serious when needed, and so I decided that being chased by a Maloboro and then discovering someone who you thought was dead would probably be a serious situation. Tell me if I messed up, and i'll change it if you want me to) sis - my lovely beta - you're no longer crazy about Seph, just like in real life! (THANK GOD.) and YAY! you helped save my Zacky! (Peter: HEY!)


End file.
